Noce i dnie 3
by Kate Poem
Summary: Zakończenie "trylogii". Początek czegoś ważnego. Alternatywa


**Noce i Dnie 3**

Chwile z życia. Cień.

1  
- Jak się nazywasz?  
- Ariel Bethelius.  
- Jak długo służysz Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać?  
- Trzy lata, pięć miesięcy i…  
- Czy byłeś jego zastępcą?  
- Tak. Jego czarną ma...  
- Wystarczy.  
Ciężkie łańcuchy. Nie mógł ruszyć ani jednym mięśniem. Pamiętał, że się boi, ale było to dziwnie nierzeczywiste.  
_Panie, pomóż mi!_  
Myśli o nim umykały niczym wystraszone czymś gołębie. W Sali posiedzeń Wizengamotu było ciemno, szacowne grono zasiadające w ławach oświetlało jedynie parę pochodni. Nie poznawał prawie nikogo z sędziów – prawie, bo nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jedynego znajomego szczegółu: prawie całkowicie posiwiałej, długiej brody. Veritaserum krążyło w jego krwiobiegu. Nie czuł nic. Myśli były komunikatami, wypisywanymi na pergaminie jego mózgu…  
_Albus Dumbledore. Dyrektor Hogwartu. _  
- Jakich Niewybaczalnych używałeś?  
- Cruciatusa oraz Avady Kedavry.  
- Wobec kogo użyłeś Avady Kedavry?  
Monotonnym głosem zaczął wymieniać nazwiska albo miejsca zamieszkania ofiar.  
_Czemu znowu mnie o to pytają? Przecież już pytali. A. Nie oni. Aurorzy. Przyjaciele Lyle'a. Solweiga rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie Bicza i splunęła mi w twarz, zanim ją wyprowadzono. Potem już mnie nie przesłuchiwała. Ciekawe, czy zapytają o Imperiusa. Pytali i dowiedzieli się, że go nie używam. Wiedzą też, że nie lubię Cruciatusa i dlaczego oraz o łasce Pana, wymagającego ich ode mnie wyłącznie wtedy, gdy… _  
- Lyle'a Covetta, dwie dziewczynki Bakerów, ich ojca…  
- Czy sporządzałeś trucizny?  
- Tak.  
_Kiedy mnie uczył oraz na samym początku. Nie jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów, Pan ma o wiele lepszego, niż ja, ale to ich na razie nie obchodzi. Po co te pytania? Przecież zostanę skazany bez względu na to, na ile pytań odpowiem, a nawet wtedy, jeśli na jakieś nie odpowiem. Boli mnie głowa... _  
Przyglądał się tępo długiej brodzie, spływającej na mieniącą się czerwienią i złotem szatę, usiłując się skupić na pytaniach, stwierdzając beznamiętnie ich wady. Właściwie to nie chciał, aby posiedzenie się skończyło. Działanie Veritaserum także. To bowiem oznaczało powrót do… do Az-Azkabanu i pozostanie tam już na zawsze. Gdyby mógł, to na samą myśl o twierdzy zacząłby się trząść.  
- Ile razy torturowałeś mugoli przy pomocy Cruciatusa i gdzie to było?  
- Trzy razy w Birmingham, dwa w Manchesterze, pod Londynem, w Southhampton…  
_Nie wykorzystujesz tego, co powiedziałem o ćwiczeniu Cruciatusa na moim skrzacie. Ciekawe, dlaczego… Boli. Zimno mi. Czuję ich. Stoją gdzieś za drzwiami. Przyjdą po mnie, gdy nadejdzie czas..._

Jak długo jeszcze potrwa ten cały cyrk? Dłoń. Na grubym, czarnym aksamicie. Z ramion zwisała mu peleryna z kapturem. Nie miał już różdżki, a oskarżyciel jakiś czas temu wymachiwał jego maską przed zbiorowym nosem Wizengamotu.  
Pomyślał nagle o swojej połatanej, złachmanionej szacie, starych butach, kamiennej podłodze, kuchni, pralni i ryżowej szczotce. Veritaserum zamroziło jego emocje, więc mógł jedynie stwierdzić komizm sytuacji.  
„_Czy zabijałeś… Czy torturowałeś… Czy polecałeś to innym… Czy i jak szkodziłeś ludzkim istotom…?"_  
Nigdy nie zadadzą pytania, „_Co jeszcze robiłeś, służąc Sam-Wiesz-Komu?_", ponieważ odpowiedź na nie w ogóle ich nie interesuje. I dobrze.  
Umrze za coś, czego nie znosił. Za sprawianie bólu i bycie dowódcą… Avada była szybka i nikt nie cierpiał, Imperiusa nie był w stanie opanować z racji puchoństwa, może swojej słabości czy czegokolwiek innego… Pan nie wymagał stosowania drugiego Niewybaczalnego…  
Tęsknota za dłonią na włosach, za pieszczotą, jaką zwykle obdarzano łaszące się psy. Nie odczuwana. Stwierdzona. W jego umyśle kryły się ziarna strachu o to, co będzie, gdy sędziowie odczytają werdykt, wkroczą dementorzy i Veritaserum przestanie działać.

Albus Dumbledore nie odrywał wzroku od szczupłego chłopaka, unieruchomionego łańcuchami. Coraz częściej miewał niemiłe okazje widywać siedzących na tym krześle swoich byłych uczniów, ale nie zamierzał się do tego przyzwyczajać. I nigdy, nawet przez chwilę nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy tutaj Ariela Betheliusa.  
Co się, na brodę Merlina, stało z tym chłopcem?  
Nie mógł pamiętać wszystkich absolwentów Hogwartu, ale Ariel wydawał mu się zawsze modelowym członkiem domu Zaklinaczki Pszczół. Właśnie dlatego, że nie oznaczał się niczym szczególnym. Uśmiech. Tak uśmiech, szczery i otwarty, sympatia, z jaką odnosił się do wszystkich. Gasł jak zdmuchnięta świeczka, kiedy ktoś mu dokuczał, ale wystarczył jeden krok tamtego w stronę pojednania, a Ariel wychodził naprzeciw z sercem na dłoni…  
Jak bardzo się zmienił, skoro zabił Lyle'a Covetta? Tamten chłopiec, płaczący z tęsknoty za rodzicami, nie umiałby o tym nawet pomyśleć! Co takiego się wydarzyło, że najbliżsi przyjaciele musieli walczyć na śmierć i życie?  
Działanie Veritaserum powoli mijało, brązowe oczy odzyskiwały blask, były coraz bardziej przerażone, klatka piersiowa poruszała się coraz szybciej.  
Oskarżyciel odłożył czarną maskę na stół, kończąc przemowę. Sędziowie wstali, aby udać się na naradę. Była to wyłącznie formalność, tak samo, jak wyrok.  
Dożywocie w Azkabanie.  
Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że Ariel Bethelius zasługiwał na tę właśnie karę, lecz po prostu musiał, dla własnego spokoju, dowiedzieć się i zrozumieć, dlaczego łagodny i serdeczny chłopiec stał się mordercą i dręczycielem, coś tutaj nie pasowało, czegoś nie dopowiedziano.  
- Albusie?  
Kiwnął głową.

2  
_Prorok Codzienny, wydanie z siódmego marca tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego trzeciego roku. __  
__Rzecznik prasowy Wizengamotu powiadomił dzisiaj nasze media o niedawnym sukcesie Brygady Uderzeniowej Aurorów: złapaniu, osądzeniu i skazaniu kolejnego zwolennika Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, Ariela B, lat dwadzieścia, byłego ucznia Hogwartu. __  
__Nasze źródła podają, że został ujęty w Debenham. Jedna z aurorek Brygady opowiedziała naszemu reporterowi, że nieznany informator przesłał miejsce i czas ataku „śmierciożerców" na rodzinę amnezjatora S. Bellysa. Poszukiwania źródła owej informacji na razie nie przyniosły rezultatów. LH_

Upuściła gazetę na przygotowaną w połowie bagietkę. Musiała usiąść. Podniosła „Proroka Codziennego" i przytknęła do nosa, jakby nie wierząc własnym oczom.  
„_Ariel B." „Lat dwadzieścia" „Byłego ucznia Hogwartu"_. Nie rozumiała zestawienia tych wyrazów z pozostałymi. To nie miało sensu...  
Nie było żadnego zdjęcia. To na pewno jakaś pomyłka. Błąd w imieniu, pierwszej literze nazwiska. Albo wieku. Lecz...  
Czy.. kiedy widziała Ariego po raz ostatni... nie wspominał jej o swoich nowych zainteresowaniach... ? Na Merlina, nie, przecież od tego daleka droga do... do...  
Zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na gazecie, podeszła do kominka, nieumyślnie rozbiła pojemnik z proszkiem Fiu, skleiła go, wysypana zawartość powróciła tam, gdzie trzeba, a garść trafiła w płomienie.  
Kiedy rozjarzyły się na zielono, weszła w nie bez wahania, tak jak stała.  
- Prospero? Możemy porozmawiać?

1  
Dementorzy…  
Nadchodzące od drzwi lodowate zimno, przenikające do kości, dygocząc wpełzł pod pelerynę, zakrył rękami uszy, zamknął oczy, nic to nie dało, znowu to samo, znowu… _nie, proszę, nie… _  
Widok Czarnego Dworu, biegł w jego stronę, nie wiedzieć czemu padał deszcz, dopadł drzwi, poślizgnął się na mokrym ganku, kołatka w kształcie głowy węża była całkowicie pokryta rdzą i rozleciała się, gdy tylko jej dotknął, przerażony patrzył na obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, jaki przedstawiał sobą dwór… Zapuszczony do ostatnich granic, brudne, a niektóre powybijane okna, rozpadające się drzwi… Dostał się do środka, sala tronowa, jadalnia, sypialnia… _Nie chcę tego widzieć, nie, nie…_  
Broniąca wejścia nieprzekraczalna bariera, nie mógł nic zrobić; choć szlochał na kolanach, błagając o pozwolenie znalezienia się przy nim, nic nie zachodziło. Widział znowu brudną, pomiętą pościel, szczupłą postać w gorączce, brud, nie było nigdzie kubka ani żadnego talerza, Nagini pełzała po pokoju, sycząc gniewnie, też była najwyraźniej głodna, tak głodna, że…  
Serce bolało jakby miał zaraz umrzeć, trząsł się. _Nie, nie, Nagini zjedz mnie, mnie zjedz, nie Pana, nie mogłabyś go zjeść, prawda? Och Panie, kto ci teraz służy? _Cruciatus, Cruciatusy bez końca, wściekły syk skądś... Niewiadomo skąd... _Sądzisz, że cię potrzebuję, że nie mogę mieć tysiąca sług na jedno skinienie, tysiące, miliony więcej wartych niż ty… _Nie wiedział, czy to mu się śni, ale tak musiało być, ocknął się wreszcie, było… trochę cieplej. Był niezmiernie wdzięczny za to, że nie zabrali peleryny, że wsadzili go tutaj od razu po wyroku, nie zawracając sobie głowy pozbawianiem go szat i obdarowywaniem w zamian jakimiś łachmanami. Sam by im mógł powiedzieć, gdzie takowe znajdą. A może już nie? Po co Pa..._ Nie myśl o nim! Nie myśl! _Do czego jego stare szaty i połatane buty się teraz nadawały? Komu by się miały przydać? Jaki teraz był pożytek z niego? Niechciane łzy znowu popłynęły, wytarł je ze złością coraz brudniejszym rękawem.  
_Żaden._  
Stracił rachubę czasu. Nie wiedział, jak długo już tu siedział i czy była noc, czy dzień. Żałował tylko, że nie było okna czy chociażby okienka. Może niczego by nie zobaczył przez kraty, ale odetchnąłby odrobiną świeżego powietrza. Tutaj oddychanie było ryzykowne. I bardzo przykre. Tak jak wszystko inne w tym miejscu. Wilgoć. Brud. Głód. Pragnienie. Krzyki, roznoszące się po całej twierdzy, mrożące krew w żyłach.  
I przede wszystkim _oni_.

3  
- Jest pan naszą ostatnią nadzieją, dyrektorze, próbowaliśmy wszystkiego. - Agata płakała. - W Kwaterze Głównej Aurorów to był po prostu koszmar, przesłuchano nas pod Veritaserum i odmówiono wszelkich informacji, dowiedzieliśmy się tylko tego, co i tak już wiedzieliśmy, że Ariel B., więzień Azkabanu to Ariel Bethelius i ż-że to... nie pomyłka.  
Prospero mocniej ścisnął jej rękę.  
- Czego oczekujecie ode mnie?  
- Wyjaśnień.  
- Ch-chcę się z n-nim zob-zobaczyć.  
Albus Dumbledore spojrzał uważnie na mężczyznę.  
- Przykro mi, Prospero, ale nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do winy Ariela.  
- Wiem, że nie ma, do stu wściekłych mantykor. Chcę zapomnieć o "Co", raczej zrozumieć "Dlaczego".  
- Nie działał też pod Imperiusem. Sam to przyznał.  
- Tym bardziej chcę TO pojąć!  
Agata osuszyła twarz chusteczką i wytarła nos.  
- Proszę, dyrektorze, mógłby pan spróbować załatwić widzenie? Mnie albo Prosperowi?  
- Postaram się. Gdzie zamieszkaliście?  
- Mamy pokoje w Dziurawym Kotle, pod naszym starym adresem mieszka ktoś inny. Ariel sprzedał dom trzy lata temu, ten człowiek pokazał nam dokumenty...  
Dyrektor Hogwartu nie ukrywa zaskoczenia.

2  
Strój Śmierciożercy. Czarna maska przylegająca do twarzy, czarna peleryna z kapturem, szata i buty. Idzie na czele armii Śmierciożerców, nieprzeliczony tłum, wypełniający wrzosowiska od wschodu do zachodu, białe, upiorne maski, nienawiść do niego, dławiąca niczym trujący dym, a przed nimi rząd bezbronnych ofiar, zabija je po kolei, ale ich liczba nie maleje, dziesiątki, setki, tysiące i każda z nich wygląda tak samo, _nie, nie, nie… _  
Błękitna szata aurora. Zadarty nos. Rozwichrzone ciemnoblond włosy. Szarozielone oczy.  
Lyle Covett. Auror. I jeszcze jeden i jeszcze i jeszcze i jeszcze…  
Albo przesłuchanie, nie to przed Wizengamotem, ale zaraz po schwytaniu.  
Solweiga. Nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Później uszom. Nienawiść na jej twarzy, kiedy, już zachrypnięty – zeznawał drugą godzinę bez przerwy – mówił o zabiciu Lyle'a. Jej ślina na jego policzku. Zaklęcie Bicza, krzyk „ty sukinsynu!", Pamiętał, że chciał złapać za różdżkę, zapominając, że już jej nie posiada, ból fizyczny przerwał działanie serum prawdy, wstał, a może nie wstał, nie wiedział, w każdym razie natychmiast zjawiło się dwóch aurorów i dwie aurorki, mężczyźni siłą wlali mu do gardła następną porcję, przyszpilili do stołka zaklęciem i z odrazą kontynuowali przesłuchanie, natomiast kobiety wyprowadziły roztrzęsioną Solweigę, wtedy właśnie widział ją po raz ostatni.  
W Azkabanie nie dało się spać, a jeżeli już ktoś zasnął, to budził się z wielką trudnością, potem pękała mu głowa i przez parę godzin odczuwał jakby skutki nielegalnej, mrocznej odmiany zaklęcia Oszołomienia, porównywalnej w skutkach z mugolskimi i magicznymi narkotykami.  
Nienawidził każdej sekundy spędzanej w tym miejscu, zimna, wilgoci, samotności, tego, że powoli tracił pamięć, towarzyszących mu bez przerwy koszmarów i poczucia, że kiedy tu zginie, to nikt nie będzie o tym wiedział i nikt się tym nie przejmie. Najbardziej brakowało mu… uczucia, że… jak to się nazywało? Bycie z Panem. Pan jest obok, zadowolony z jego czynów, a on czyni dalej to coś i chce, by owo zadowolenie trwało nadal. On jest Pana. Był. Był czy jest? Jest, bo chce być. Blada skóra, chude ramię, jakby nie jego, a na nim Znak.  
**Nigdy nie opuszczę moich wiernych sług.**  
_Panie, pomóż mi_…

4  
Wersja podawana przez „Proroka" i ta Waldena Macnaira różniła się tym jednym, jedynym szczegółem: donosu. Chłopak zaklinał się na wszystkie drogie mu żywoty, łącznie z własnym, że nic o tym nie wie, że wcale nie dlatego spóźnił się na miejsce akcji. Wcale nie spodziewał się zasadzki. Powtarzał to nawet na mękach, a w jego umyśle nic nie wskazywało, jakoby próbował wprowadzić swego Władcę w maliny.  
Lord Voldemort raz jeszcze przypomniał sobie wszystkie znane mu fakty.  
Dzień ataku na zdrajcę czystej krwi, który nie dosyć, że zajmował się usuwaniem z umysłów mugoli wiedzy o tym, że istnieją istoty wyższe od nich, to jeszcze poniżył sam siebie, wpuszczając mugolkę pod swój dach i obdarzając ją swoim nazwiskiem, był wyznaczony na moment, w którym państwo Bellysowie powrócą z podróży poślubnej, czyli dwóch miodowych miesięcy (zaległy urlop pana młodego).  
Nie było po co wysyłać tam więcej ludzi niż dwóch lub trzech. Ariel, Lucjusz i Walden.  
Tydzień przed wyznaczonym terminem Aleksander błagał na kolanach o zwolnienie Lucjusza, Blackowie wyznaczyli dzień oficjalnych zaręczyn i w żaden sposób nie dawali się przekonać do zmiany decyzji.  
Chwila nadeszła. Ariel aportował się do Bellysów.  
Cisza. Przepadek sługi.  
Wotan Macnair, wezwany za pośrednictwem pierwszego lepszego idioty. Jego wyjaśnienia, iż szczęśliwy narzeczony potrzebował świadka, czyli najbliższego przyjaciela przy wymianie zaklętych pierścieni, zabrało to najwyżej dziesięć minut, następnie Walden natychmiast aportował się tam, gdzie trzeba, ale zastał pusty domek, bałagan, zerwany transparent WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO NA ZWYKŁEJ DRODZE ŻYCIA, wózek na walizkę, zastawiony stół i różowe balony latające tu i ówdzie. Nawet najbardziej tępy charłak zrozumiałby, że: a) rodzina i przyjaciele przygotowali wszystko na powitanie młodych i dyskretnie się wynieśli, b) państwa Bellysów przeniesiono w nieznane miejsce, w pośpiechu, zanim jeszcze zdążyli usiąść za stołem.  
A po kilku dniach notatka w „Proroku Codziennym", przesłuchanie Waldena i Wotana, który ręczył za prawdomówność syna własnym życiem, spojrzenia wszystkich innych Śmierciożerców, łypiących łakomie za pustą przestrzeń za tronem Lorda.  
Dziedzic Slytherina wiedział od pierwszej chwili, kto odpowiada za pozbawienie go sługi i zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób ukarać winnego, aby delikwent przeklinał dzień, w którym ten pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy i nigdy więcej nie ważył się znieważać swego Pana w taki sposób. Leniwie rozważał rozmaite możliwości i niuanse rozwiązań…  
Po pierwsze, miejsce za jego tronem pozostanie puste, żaden już sługa, choćby najbardziej przydatny i posłuszny, nie otrzyma czarnej maski, lecz… on tego postanowienia nie ogłosi publicznie. Niech sobie roją i zdwajają, potrajają wysiłki, jeżeli im zależy.  
Najłatwiej byłoby zamęczyć Lucjusza na śmierć i to w obecności wszystkich, widzieć te eleganckie czarne szaty we krwi, sprawić, by ta jego laska obiła go na miazgę. Nie. Co by na tym zyskał? Zniknięcie nazwiska Malfoy z „Almanachu Prawdziwych Czarodziejów", prawdopodobnie Aleksander by się od niego odwrócił i kto wie, umiałby skłonić innych do tego… oraz, nawet, zniechęcić potencjalne sługi do wstąpienia w szeregi Śmierciożerców.  
Aleksander… posiadał pewien autorytet, był znany czarodziejskiej arystokracji, uchodził za przywódcę tych, którzy nie zgadzali się na zaszlamianie krwi magów i wspieranie mugolstwa i charłactwa. Imponował wielu. Oczywiście, tak jak i inni, nie zdobywał się na czyny, przynajmniej te, których wymagała sytuacja, do tego jedynie ON był zdolny, jednak… i, co najważniejsze, z tego, co zaobserwował, wynikało, że Aleksander był buforem dla jedynaka, jego tarczą, mentorem… a młody Malfoy nie osiągnął jeszcze poziomu swego ojca. JESZCZE.  
Taak, bez wątpienia tę karę Lucjusz Malfoy zapamięta. Na bardzo długo. Odpowie za sprzeciwianie się jego decyzjom, za mniemanie, że lepiej wie od niego, jakie sługi on chce mieć.  
To nie oznaczało, naturalnie, że potrzebował Ariela do czegokolwiek. Uczył się przez całe życie i znał doskonale ową prawdę, którą rzadko kto pojmował w całej pełni „_jeżeli nie zadbasz sam o siebie, nikt tego nie zrobi_". Po prostu któregoś dnia poświęcił około godziny i zaklął swoje szaty, meble, ściany, podłogi, kuchnię i księgi w bibliotece. Inferii, której rozkazał sobie gotować i karmić Nagini, w ogóle nie widywał.  
Brakowało mu jednak, mimo wszystko, władzy, jaką miał nad tym chłopakiem. Jego ufności, oddania i posłuszeństwa, tego, że był zawsze pod ręką, jego SZCZEREGO uwielbienia.  
Umysł, serce i dusza Ariela dla Lorda były otwartą księgą. Nawet gdyby potrafił, nie stawiałby żadnych barier. Był Puchonem, a jeśli taki komuś zaufał, to na dobre i na złe, na śmierć i życie, na… Do końca.  
_Zapłacisz za zdradę swojego syna, Malfoy. Za to, jak go wychowałeś._

5  
Agata nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak upokorzona. No, może wtedy, kiedy zbłaźniła się podczas rozmowy z pierwszą hipotetyczną szefową, Zielarką z Zaułka Cudów w Paryżu, ale obecne poniżenie przewyższało tamte o wszystkie siódme nieba. Poddawała się bez sprzeciwu rewizji, nie oponowała, gdy sprawdzono ją jakimś wykrywaczem Czarnej Magii, posłusznie oddała różdżkę. Robiła się tylko coraz bardziej blada.  
Albus Dumbledore obserwował starania aurorów, pełniących służbę w strażnicy przy bramie i milczał. Nie było sensu wszczynać kolejnej debaty, dostatecznie dużo wysiłku włożył w uzyskanie pozwolenia na widzenie z więźniem. Zastanawiał się, czy jego były uczeń przyjmie do wiadomości to, co zamierzał mu przekazać, a także rozważał, czy należało to uczynić. Jego los, tak czy owak, był przypieczętowany, a tego, co usłyszy, dementorzy mu nie zabiorą. Prawdopodobnie będzie to wciąż przeżywał, aż do końca. Cierpiał. Ale czy nie powinien stanąć twarzą w twarz z prawdą? Mieć chociaż na to szansę, by ją dostrzec?

Wydawało mu się, że na tej słomie siedzi już cały rok. A może właśnie tyle? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Teraz, wbita w brudną podłogę wiązka siana niczym się od niej nie różniła i gdyby nie łachmany, po obudzeniu z... koszmarów o wiele trudniej byłoby mu się poruszać.  
Powoli granica między jawą a złymi snami, wypełnionymi krzykiem dziewczynek, kobiety, chłopców, lub też łomotem upadającego ciała martwego człowieka w niebieskiej szacie stawała się coraz bardziej niejasna i nie umiał powiedzieć, co było gorsze, widoki i krzyki, czy to, co słyszał wewnątrz swojej głowy, kiedy siedział, wtulony w ścianę. Czy to była Nagini? Czy Pan do niej mówił? Czy ona go wzywała, żeby się stawił przed Panem? Czy też Pan go wołał? W mowie wężów? Nie był wężousty. Może to pszczoły z pasieki Hufflepuffu przyleciały i chciały go ukarać za okrycie hańbą domu ich Zaklinaczki. Coraz częściej mu się wydawało, że to jednak mowa wężów i że ją rozumie, że rozpoznaje głos Pana, że go widzi.  
_Bezużyteczny mazgaj. Puchońska niezdara. Zły sługa. __**Gniewasz się na mnie, Panie? Nie.**__ Wyciągająca się w jego stronę ręka, pełznie do Pana na czworakach, dotyk na jego włosach, och jak dobrze, dobrze, policzek oparty o kolano, jest przy Panu, jest blisko… __**Jesteś bardzo dobrym sługą, gdy – i jeżeli - się starasz.**__ Starać się i starać, wychodzić ze skóry, zasługiwać na to miano, sprawdzać się, chciałby ucałować jego dłoń, ale nie, nigdy na to nie zasłuży, jak mógłby dotknąć Lorda? Jak ktokolwiek mógłby dotykać kogoś tak wielkiego, wspaniałego, cudownego? __  
__Znowu obraz jego twarzy, znowu widzi siebie u jego stóp, potem klęczącego obok jego krzesła przy stole, jego dłoń, z której je, palce zanurzone w winie, które ssie, siebie nagiego na łóżku, z rozchylonymi nogami, unieruchomionego, ręce Lorda wędrujące po jego ciele, bawiące się nim jak zabawką, siebie leżącego na kamiennej podłodze, skulonego, prawie płaczącego z frustracji, ale nie wolno mu, nie wolno… Skoro Lord sobie tego nie życzy, on tego nie zrobi. Nigdy. Jego słowo jest prawem. Zasadą wyrytą gwoździem w jego sercu, wypaloną w jego mózgu. Od trzech lat myśli tylko o nim, dba tylko o niego, jest niewolnikiem każdej zachcianki, a teraz czuje się jak… bezdomny szczeniak podczas ulewy. Jak łódka bez steru, jak… miotła bez witek, jak płuca bez tlenu… I to wszystko z jego własnej winy, mógł zginąć w walce zamiast dać się złapać. Tysiąc razy wolałby śmierć niż to coś… gubiące się słowa, widok jego twarzy, tępy ból, świadomość, z której coraz trudniej wyciągać wiedzę o tym, kim jest ten, czyj widok wywołuje… wywołuje… to uczucie. Ale tego mu nie zabiorą. Nie zabiorą. Wszystko jedno, jakie będzie miał wspomnienia, ważne, że o… o Panu. Widok jego twarzy i oczu płonących gniewem, uniesiona różdżka. _  
- Przepraszam… przepraszam…  
Agata zatrzymała się w drzwiach tak nagle, że wpadła na idącego za nią Dumbledore'a. Prawie zapominając o oddychaniu, wpatrywała się w kulące się w kącie stworzenie. Chłopak był nieludzko brudny, chudy, miał na sobie coś, co przypominało szmatę do podłogi, ale tym, co najbardziej ją przeraziło, było jego spojrzenie, zawsze mogła z niego wszystko wyczytać, teraz czuła, że za chwilę się rozpłacze. Nigdy przedtem nie widziała w jego oczach tyle bólu. Mamrotał pod nosem przeprosiny, łzy spływały mu po twarzy, a on w ogóle nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.  
Teraz zrozumiała, dlaczego odebrano jej różdżkę, uznano, że nie może wejść bez towarzystwa kogoś poza podejrzeniem. Gdyby mogła, natychmiast by go stamtąd wyciągnęła.  
- Ar-Ari? Kochanie, to ja, mama. Spójrz na mnie.  
Spojrzał. Patrzył długo, aż w końcu szepnął:  
- Mama.  
W jego głosie nie było ani odrobiny życia. Patrzył na nią, widział ją, ale równie dobrze mogła być daleką znajomą, którą widział tylko parę razy w życiu.  
I której nie poznawał.  
Kiedy go przytulała, miała wrażenie, że obejmuje szkielet, walczyła z mdłościami, starała się nie patrzeć na jego włosy, - ich kolor, ułożenie, strukturę odziedziczył po niej- teraz czupryny obojga różniły się tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. I ten cień w jej ramionach, sztywny jak patyk, zniszczony od wewnątrz jak jego różdżka, różnił się od _jej Ariego _jak grudka wyschniętego błota od źródła czystej wody....  
- Dyrektorze, proszę...  
- Chłoszczyść! Reparo! Chłoszczyść!  
Już wiedziała, że nie powinna o to prosić. Rozpłakała się na dobre. Teraz **mogła** sobie wyobrazić moment, w którym _jej_ chłopiec się tu znalazł.  
W ogóle nie powinien tu trafić. Jak to się mogło stać?  
- Ari, słyszysz mnie?  
Zamrugał.  
- Powiedz, dlaczego to robiłeś? Nie mówiłam ci, że Czarna Magia jest niebezpieczna, nie ostrzegałam cię? Nie słyszałeś tego w Hogwarcie? Powiedz mi, chcę zrozumieć... gdybyś nic nie wiedział, ale... Ari, dlaczego?  
Milczał. Wciąż nie był pewien, że mu się to nie śni, ale... ale _ona_ nigdy mu się nie śniła. Ani _ona_, ani _tamci_. Więc to musiała być prawda.  
Dziwne. Czas, w którym bardzo często myślał o tym, by zażądać od wszystkich, przyjaciół, rodziny, jakikolwiek wyjaśnień, dlaczego o nim zapomnieli, wydawał mu się odległy o całe tysiąclecia.

Właściwie nie obchodziło go to, co mogłaby mu teraz powiedzieć, ale jej obecność sprawiła, że wrócił do rzeczywistości i nie wiedział, czy ma ją za to przeklinać, czy błogosławić.  
Wilgotny, lepki chłód. Pusty żołądek, wyschnięte gardło. Cisza wewnątrz jego głowy. Świadomość, że on nie przyjdzie, nie wyda rozkazu, nie pomoże…  
Była _ona_. I ktoś jeszcze. Dyrektor.  
Rodzina. I Hogwart. To, co… było? To, czego już nie ma.  
Kominek i przesuwająca się wskazówka dużego, rodzinnego zegara, _ona_ znikająca w płomieniach. Tęsknota za… za… _tamtymi, widział ich twarze zamiast twarzy swoich ofiar_ i _tamtym_. Pogubiły mu się gdzieś słowa.  
Wszystko wracało, znowu bolało, o wiele więcej niż wtedy, bo ani na chwilę nie zapominał o… o nim. O wściekłych czerwonych oczach, uniesionej różdżce, karzących klątwach i… i jego dłoni. O tym bał się pamiętać, _oni _mogli mu to zabrać…  
Teraz jednak, może, przy _nich_, nie będą łazić i czyhać?  
_Białe, zimne ręce o długich palcach, głaszczące go po głowie, bawiące się jego włosami, czerwone oczy obserwujące z zadowoleniem jego reakcję, gdy, pomimo lekkiego, tępego bólu, przekleństwa Mrocznego Znaku, lgnął do Pana dłoni… Tak bardzo tęsknił za ich dotykiem, za jego widokiem, czuł się tak samotny, jak nigdy przedtem, pusty, rozbity... Nie powinien się dać schwytać. Nie powinien... Panie... Pomóż mi..._  
- Ari?  
Obco-znajoma obecność. Pana nie było. Byli _oni_. Czegoś chcieli. Ona chciała. Równie dobrze mogłaby mówić po goblidegucku, w ogóle go nie obchodziło, to, co mówiła, nie słyszał. Kiedyś… kiedyś było inaczej. Kiedyś. Ale wtedy… Zamrugał oczami. Wtedy. Spojrzał na nią. Wtedy.  
- Piętnaście minut... Czy godzinę?  
Nie poznał własnego głosu. Jakby mówił to ktoś inny.  
**Już czas. Idź i ich zabij**.  
_Tak, Panie. Tak, Panie… Tak, Panie… Ariel Bethelius… Zabijałem… Nieee… nieee… _  
Wracała mu pamięć. Rozkaz mistrza. Jedyna możliwa odpowiedź. Zeznania… Koniec procesu, dementorzy…  
- Kochanie, o czym ty mówisz?  
- Pytam… jak długo… tu będziesz… mamo.  
Gorycz, smutek, zawód, żal.  
Musiał się ocknąć ze spowijającego umysł dementoidalnego zamroczenia, dzięki Merlinowi dostrzegł ich obecność! Kontakt zaistniał!  
- Tak długo, jak zechcesz, Ari…  
- Tak długo, - powtórzył tępo – jak zechcę?  
_Czy tak jest? Pragnę, by tutaj byli? Naprawdę nie wiem._  
Przyjrzał się jej twarzy. Te same rysy, gładka twarz bez zmarszczek, policzki wilgotne od łez.  
Odkrywanie na nowo drogi, którą kiedyś się przemierzało, spokojnie i bezpiecznie, słów, pojęć, obrazów... Jak dużo zdążył zapomnieć przez zaledwie trzy lata z kawałkiem, to naprawdę dziwne, lecz było coś, czego… I tym razem musiał spytać, wiedzieć… usiłował znaleźć słowa, ale zanim zdążył, przemówił dyrektor.  
- Na pewno zastanawia cię, dlaczego tu jestem, prawda?  
- Nie… to znaczy… nie wiem, czy… na pewno…  
Mądre spojrzenie zza okularów-połówek przypominało zimowe, rozświetlone jednak słońcem, niebo.  
- Uzyskanie pozwolenia na odwiedziny w Azkabanie zabrało tacie i mnie bardzo dużo czasu. Gdyby dyrektor nas nie poparł, nie udałoby się.  
Dziwne uczucie, ciepłe ramię obejmujące go wpół, jej dłoń głaszcząca policzek. Zapomniał też gestów...  
- Moja obecność podczas odwiedzin była jednym z warunków uzyskania zgody ministerstwa, ale nie tylko dlatego tu przyszedłem. Po prostu muszę ci coś wyjaśnić.

Poważny głos dyrektora wywołał w nim jakiś nieokreślony lęk. Pokręcił głową, nie mógł uciec przed tym głosem ani wyrwać się z _jej_ objęć i schować w kącie przed tym czymś, co miał - _musiał_? - usłyszeć.  
Agata, nadal obejmując syna jednym ramieniem, uniosła się lekko z klęczek, odpięła guzik peleryny pod szyją i, jak umiała najlepiej, rozścieliła ją na słomie. Następnie usadowiła się wygodniej i znowu przytuliła syna do piersi.  
Spojrzenie jego brązowych oczu było spojrzeniem zwierzęcia złapanego w pułapkę. Niewidzialna łapa zacisnęła się jej na gardle, ale nie mogła płakać, nie mogła, _nie teraz_.  
- Podczas twojej sprawy w Wizengamocie - podjął Dumbledore - nikt nie zadał ci pytania, które, moim zdaniem, powinno się stawiać na samym początku. Usłyszysz je teraz i proszę, abyś mi na nie odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą: dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do Voldemorta?  
_Bo Pan wyciągnął do mnie rękę, kiedy wszyscy zostawili mnie za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Radził mi, uczył, kierował, pomagał wszystko we właściwy sposób zrozumieć... Panie, pomóż mi, pomóż... _  
Zacisnął zęby i powieki, nie mógł tu skomleć jak zrzucony z miotły psidwaczek, nie przy Dumbledore'ze, nie przy _niej_, przy... mamie.  
Odpowiedzieć? Panu to przecież nie zaszkodzi. Nawet, jeżeli zobaczy zawód i politowanie znad tych śmiesznych okularów i w... _jej_ oczach, nie poruszy go to.  
W Azkabanie świat poza murami stawał się z każdym dniem coraz większą abstrakcją, w miarę upływu czasu przestawało się liczyć otoczenie, cela, w której się siedziało, więźniowie wpełzali wewnątrz siebie niczym ślimaki do skorup i tam...  
Spojrzał prosto na dyrektora.  
- Bo on... pomógł mi poradzić sobie z...  
Dumbledore pokręcił głową.  
- Muszę, niestety, rozwiać twoje złudzenia, ponieważ... ale dojdziemy do tego. Poznałeś go na Nokturnie, kiedy poszedłeś tam pierwszy raz, prawda?  
- Tak.  
- Przypominasz sobie datę jego pierwszej wizyty? Nie mylę się, przypuszczając, że cię odwiedził?  
Cień znanego Agacie od chwili jego narodzin szczerego uśmiechu pojawił się na wymizerowanej twarzy, kiwnięcie głową.  
Zdziwienie, gdy z ust Dumbledore'a usłyszał dokładną datę.

- Skąd... ?  
- Kiedy twoi rodzice przyszli po raz pierwszy prosić mnie o pomoc w uzyskaniu pozwolenia na odwiedziny u ciebie, dowiedziałem się, że opróżniłeś kryptę w Gringotcie, uwolniłeś skrzata i sprzedałeś swój dom. - Zaczął dyrektor. - Wiem, co zrobiłeś ze wszystkimi galeonami, jednak w tej chwili to nie jest najważniejsze.  
Chwila ciszy.  
- Ludzie, którzy go kupili, pozwolili nam do niego wejść i opowiedzieli nam bardzo interesującą rzecz. Gdybyś był przy ich przeprowadzce, sam byś to zobaczył, ale tak się nie stało. Mieli trudności z dostaniem się do domu, nie żeby stał się nienanoszalny czy niewidoczny, ale jednak... a kiedy w końcu zdołali wejść i sprawdzili wnętrze, wizyta fachowego łamacza uroków okazała się niezbędna.  
Ariel słuchał. Nic nie rozumiał. _Obca-znajoma _dłoń głaskała go po głowie.  
- Zaklęto wszystkie kominki we wszystkich pokojach, poprzez wspólny przewód kominowy, - wyjaśnił Dumbledore - zaklęcie było tak silne i na tyle skomplikowane, że działało na osoby, które miały zamiar się fiuknąć lub fiukać pod ten adres. Budziło ono w nich przekonanie, że właściciel jest zajęty, nie życzy sobie ich wizyty, nie chce, by trwała za długo et caetera, et caetera. Bardzo podobne do tego, którym zniechęcamy mugoli do zbliżania się do Hogwartu czy innych szkół, lecz **NIE** takie samo. Czarna Magia. W pewnym sensie owo zaklęcie odwoływało się do przekonań, które już istniały w twoich niedoszłych czy też krótkotrwałych gościach i wykoślawiało je. Rozumiesz teraz?  
Ariel zamrugał.  
- Z tego też powodu sowy miały trudności, - powiedział cicho dyrektor Hogwartu - często gubiły drogę bądź też zapominały, gdzie mają lecieć. Czarodziej, który przełamał urok, ustalił, mniej więcej, kiedy i gdzie został on rzucony, stało się to tamtego dnia. W salonie. Tak więc twój pan pomógł ci poradzić sobie z czymś, czego był przyczyną.  
Cisza. Ciężka jak przed burzą. _Kłębowisko myśli, głód, strach przed dementorami, matczyne ramiona, słowa Dumbledore'a, zimno, pragnienie, trudno cokolwiek wydobyć z tego grzęzawiska, nie było Pana, aby... _  
I nie było dementorów. Spojrzał na siwobrodego czarodzieja i pozwolił myślom swobodnie płynąć.  
- Wobec tego... cały czas kłamałeś. - Szepnął zdławionym głosem. - To, co mówiłeś, to... to br-brednie niewarte funta kłaków.  
W jego głosie płacz walczył z nienawiścią. Agata czuła, że za chwilę ona sama się podda i zacznie płakać. Tuliła go coraz mocniej.  
- Dyrektor mówi prawdę, Ari...  
Nie słuchał jej. Mówił dalej, trzęsąc się ze złości.  
- J-jeśli m-miłość... m-matczyna... jest słabsza o-od... zaklęcia czar-czarnoksiężnika, to mam... mam cię w nosie, _dyrektorze_!. I nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa więcej.

Nie zauważył, kiedy Dumbledore znalazł się nagle przy nim i poderwał go z podłogi za szatę, mimowolnie odpychając zaskoczoną Agatę.

- Wiesz, co mówisz? Nie widzisz, że już wystarczająco zraniłeś swoją matkę tym, co _sam _spowodowałeś? Chcesz zrzucić na nią odpowiedzialność za _swój_ błąd?

Przedostatnie słowo zostało zaakcentowane z mocą Wywaru Żywej Śmierci.

Nie słyszeć tego, nie widzieć tych lodowatych, niebieskich oczu, nie…

Dyrektor się gniewa… Pan go karze… Lucjusz i reszta nienawidzą… Mama i _oni_… zostawili…

ZOSTAWILI. GO. SAMEGO!

Głos Dumbledore'a znowu rozniósł się po całej celi, jeżeli w pobliżu ktokolwiek słyszał jeszcze cokolwiek prócz szeptów we własnej głowie, to na pewno usłyszał i to.

- Zastanawiałeś się nad tym, co robisz i dlaczego, kiedy ukrywałeś prawdę przed rodziną, nie mówiłeś o tym, co myślisz o ich wyjeździe i o swoich, związanych z nim uczuciach? Wiesz, że nie miałeś żadnego powodu by w nich wątpić i **nie musiałeś udawać**. Twoi rodzice nie są wieszczami; nawet gdyby znali legilimencję, nigdy by jej na tobie nie zastosowali. Zostałeś sam na własne życzenie.

_Nie. Nie. Nie. _

Kuląc się w kącie, zatkał uszy rękami, bez końca powtarzając to samo słowo.

Pamięć, dzięki nieobecności dementorów, działała coraz sprawniej.

Niechciane wspomnienia, obrazy, … bo emocje już nie istniały, to było tak, jak gdyby znowu oglądał komiks o Evelyn Edwards…

Zamęt przedwyjazdowy, zaniepokojone oczy, _jej_ oczy, znowu nadrabiał miną, znowu sobie bez końca tłumaczył przed zaśnięciem, że nie jest niemowlakiem i nie może oczekiwać, że rodzice i siostry zrezygnują z nowych miejsc pracy oraz szkoły tylko z jego powodu… znowu miał nadzieję, że wspólnie znajdą jakieś inne wyjście, że się zorientują, co czuje, przecież byli sobie najbliżsi, nic ich nie dzieliło, _jeszcze nie_…

Wyziębione, puste kominki, cisza za oknami, nie zakłócana stukotem dziobów ani łopotem skrzydeł.

_Zostałeś sam na własne życzenie…_

On. Pan. Potężny, wymagający, służba o każdej porze dni i nocy, nocy i dni… Zawsze.

_Tak więc twój pan pomógł ci poradzić sobie z czymś, czego był przyczyną… _

- Nieee…

Był już we własnym świecie. Nikt poza nim nie mógł się tam znajdować.

Dementorów nigdy nie dało się utrzymać z dala od ich ofiar.

Bezradna Agata, z twarzą zalaną łzami, pozwoliła dyrektorowi wyprowadzić się z celi, spoglądała za siebie do chwili, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się ze zgrzytem. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie zapomni tej upiornej wizyty; skulony w kącie Ariel stanie się elementem jej nocnych koszmarów; na widok każdej sowy z pieczęcią ministerstwa serce będzie jej wskakiwać do gardła i… pomimo prawdy słów, wypowiedzianych przez dyrektora… nie pozbędzie się poczucia winy. Nigdy.

_Ari… Powinnam była się zorientować. Powinnam to wyczuć. Powinnam… Jak mogłam?_

Kolejna klątwa. Nie miał już nawet siły, żeby się podnieść. Odrzucał go zapach własnych szat, które w ogóle już nie przypominały jedwabiu, aksamitu i batystu. Nic w tym dziwnego; nie był już w stanie zapanować nad własnym ciałem… niczym… nawet nie mógł już krzyczeć.

Lewym... tym nieuszkodzonym… jeszcze widział. Syn. Stał obok i trząsł się jak osika. Gdyby nie był … Malfoyem, pewnie by zemdlał…

Dlaczego Czarny Pan wymagał obecności Lucjusza przy… tym? Czy chciał zabić ich obu? Tylko Aleksandra? Z jakiego powodu? Nieodgadnione są _jego_ wyroki, ale naprawdę, naprawdę nie widział w sobie żadnej…

Czemu Lucjusz? Co się dzieje?

- AAAA! Aaaargh… aaaa…

- Diffindo! Crucio!

Czarny Pan odwrócił się z gracją w stronę młodszego Malfoya, trzymającego w drżącej dłoni białą maskę, prawie zielonego na twarzy ze strachu i wycelował w niego różdżkę.

- Ostrzegam, że jeżeli padniesz na kolana, to zabiję cię natychmiast - wysyczał – powiedz mi, mój chłopcze, podoba ci się to przedstawienie, które dla **ciebie** zorganizowałem?

Lucjusz poruszał ustami niczym ryba wyjęta z wody, spojrzenie wciąż uciekało w stronę tego… tego… czegoś, leżącego na podłodze, który… które… Aleksandrem. Abraxasem. Malfoyem. Żadna odpowiedź nie była… nie mógł…

_Dla mnie? Dla mnie? Na święte węże Salazara, a więc… Na brodę Merlina._

- **Odpowiadaj**. Jeżeli już nie mnie, to swojemu ojcu! Dopóki jeszcze słyszy! Coniunctio!

Wrzask. Odgłos uderzenia o kamienną podłogę.

- Jesteś lwem czy myszą, Malfoy? Crucio!

- Ja…. To ja… to przeze mnie… Ojcze… to ja.

Coś ścisnęło go za gardło tak mocno, że prawie nie mógł mówić. Chciał powiedzieć – chyba – na pewno – „_ukarz mnie, Panie_", - ale nie może – nie… powtarza tylko jak papuga to, co powiedział wcześniej.

_Jesteś lwem czy myszą, Malfoy?_

Musiał powiedzieć swojemu konającemu w mękach ojcu o tym, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło. Wyjaśnić fakt, że z premedytacją zlekceważył jego rady.

Patrzeć na to, co kiedyś było parą szarych oczu i dumną twarzą; przyznać, że sam za to odpowiada.

Nie chciał myśleć o rozczarowaniu, które by zauważył w rysach arystokraty, gdyby mogły teraz cokolwiek odzwierciedlać… i o tym, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego mniemanie o sobie.

Nie.

W tamtej właśnie chwili Lucjusz Salazar, potomek Malfoyów i Montgomerych przestał uważać się w głębi duszy za króla wszechświata.

Mgła pokryła wszystko. W kątach celi gęstniała szarzejąca coraz bardziej ciemność... Wydawało mu się, że coś - kogoś - widzi w jednym z nich: wysoką postać w czarnej szacie, z czerwonymi oczami i kredowobiałą twarzą.  
Znajoma obecność w głowie; tym razem nie sprawiała mu bólu.  
- Panie... nie wiem, czy to ty, czy... mi się wydaje... Pozwól mi dotknąć twej szaty, proszę...  
Im bardziej się starał sięgnąć drżącą dłonią i dopełznąć do kąta, tym bardziej tracił przytomność.  
Czy już kompletnie oszalał? Tak miał umrzeć, z tą właśnie iluzją? Ukochanego Pana?  
Ukochanego?

_Oszukał mnie. Pozbawił wszystkich i wszystkiego: domu, rodziny, przyjaciół, Lyle'a i Sol... ___

_Sam wiesz, że cię zostawili ZANIM rzuciłem zaklęcie, potem zaś byłeś przy mnie prawie zawsze, czyż nie? ___

_Tak, Panie... Weź mnie... Chcę ci znowu służyć i zapomnieć... _

Nagły skurcz lęku. Nie o siebie. O niego. Miał już okazję wcześniej go odczuwać, nie pamiętał kiedy. W każdym razie wtedy przestał go wzywać na pomoc.

_Służysz mi, Arielu. Jesteś mój. Nie martw się o mnie. _

Poza Panem już nic nie istniało. Niemal namacalnie czuł zimny, kojący dotyk pod resztkami gnijącej szaty, pieszczotę palców, wtulił się w nie - a może to było tylko złudzenie? Zimno. Tak zimno...  
- Panie... dzięki ci... Panie mój...  
W głowie Ariela Betheliusa nagle eksplodował ból, siłą rażenia odpowiadający pociskowi.  
Zemdlał.

Przez otwierające się ze zgrzytem drzwi celi wchodzili dementorzy, gromadząc się tłumnie dookoła barłogu. Wchłaniali obrazy, _jakże kuszące_, pojawiające się w umyśle nieprzytomnego chłopaka.  
Tysiące, miliony, miliardy dusz, gotowych na żer. Żadnych hamulców i ograniczeń.

Słuchali.  
_Oni nie mogą się przed wami bronić, a JA zniszczę tych, co zechcą to czynić. Czekajcie cierpliwie, cierpliwie czekajcie. I jego już zostawcie. Zostawcie już jego. Wezwę was, gdy czas nadejdzie... gdy czas nadejdzie... czas nadejdzie... Nadejdzie._

Dementorzy opuścili celę; więzień, krótki czas potem, zrobił to samo. Na podłodze zostało tylko martwe ciało. Gdyby strażnicy Azkabanu mogli cokolwiek zobaczyć, dostrzegliby spokojny, pogodny, pełen szczęścia uśmiech na jego wymizerowanej twarzy.  
Nie byli jednak w stanie tego widzieć, a nawet gdyby byli, nie miałoby to dla nich najmniejszego znaczenia.

Rozpoczął się czas oczekiwania.

KONIEC


End file.
